User blog:Aressuko/Artists that belong in Just Dance
So, this is just a blog on Artists I believe need to be added onto the series. I don't just want them to be added because I like them, no. I think they should be added because they would really add more to the game and attract more attention than it already has. Some of the artists may already be on the game, but I will put them here because I feel they need to be in the game more often. Feel free to comment your opinions and reccomend more artists. :) Note: I will be updating this blog and adding new artists. '' 'Inna' '''Inna' is a singer/dancer from Romania. I found her through YouTube after watching more of Alexandra Stan's videos, and I am so thankful I found her. Inna has so many hits and I feel like she would add a really nice spark to the Tracklist if she were added. Her songs are super dancable and she has an amazing Fanbase (Club Rockers), and I'm sure if she were added, all her fans would take a look at the game, thus bringing more new Just Dance fans. 'Big Bang ' I'm pretty sure you all know who Big Bang is, but for those of you who don't:' Big Bang' is a K-pop group from South Korea and are very know around the world. I know Big Bang already has Fantastic Baby on Just Dance Wii U, but hardly any of us on the Wiki can play that, can we? I feel like Big Bang should really be added to the Main Series beacuase, have you heard their songs? No matter what genre you listen to, you cannot deny that Big Bang's music is extremely dancable, and if Just Dance uses their Official Choreos, than we will have some pretty extreme dances. 'Yuri' I honestly doubt any of you know who Yuri is, so let me introduce her: Yuri is a famous Mexican singer and has been singing since the 80s. Yet, today, at the age of 51, she continues to make music. I find her music very interesting, she doesn't make a lot of dance music, but when she does... it's Amazing! I don't just like her music, it's more the style in her Music Videos. I find it very unique and I can already imagine what the Just Dance Team would do with Yuri's style. 'Edward Maya' Most of you may know him as the incredible "One-Hit-Wonder" of Stereo Love. Just like Inna, Edward Maya is from Romania and has been making music for a while now. I find his music very unique, it's not really like anything I've heard from any other artists. His music has a very light and peaceful sound. I think his music and style would be perfect for a little light and simple dance in the series, kinda like one of the dances you would do when you're tired but still want to dance, or more like, one of the dances you would play because it looks unique and pretty. 'CL' CL is a Korean rapper/singer. She is part of the group 2NE1 (Which I am sure you all know of), but CL is off doing her own thing for a while. She is soon to drop her American E.P. "Lifted" sometime next year. Anyway, like almost any other K-pop songs, her music is very dancable. Her music also tends to be extreme, so just imagine the Choreographies. I feel like if CL were added to the series, the game would have a more extreme feeling (if that makes sense). It would give a more EDM vibe and if Just Dance uses CL's style, we could get some awesome routines. (Note: MTBD says "Clean Version" because it is the edited version of the song where they alter the instrumental, not the lyrics. The producers were acused of taking sacred text from The Quran (a Muslim book) and using it the instrumental of the song, which offended many Muslim fans because the Quran should only be used for Holy purposes, forcing the producers to edit the track.) 'Lariss' Not much is known about Lariss, other than the fact that she is a Romanian singer. She hasn't exactly dropped an album yet, but has two singles, and I find them perfect for Just Dance. Her songs and style are of the Middle East and could bring some very unique routines unto the Game. Just Dance always gets creative with the style and choreos of the sings and I can't imagine what Just Dance would do with the music of Lariss. '3BallMty ''(Tribal Monterrey) '''3BallMty is a Mexican pop DJ trio.They became hugely popular after releseing their first album in 2011. If anyhting, their music is the definition of Dance. Every single song of theirs is completely dancable and a lot of their music features major artist popular in Laitin America. Their music would definatley be perfect for Just Dance and would add some nice electro beats to the game. Not to mention, bring a lot of attnetion from Latin America. 'Alexandra Stan' Yes, yes, I know. She already has her song Mr. Saxobeat in Just Dance 4 , but that's pretty much it. She has so many hits. that I'm honestly pretty shocked they never decided to add her again within the last 4 years. Her music is perfect for the series, it's completely danceable and is filled with catchy lyrics and instrumentals. Go ahead and comment your opinions XD Category:Blog posts